snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Butch
Butch 'is an main character from ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the male Counterpart/Alternate of Buttercup. He originated from the Cartoon Network show, The Powerpuff Girls. Story Butch and his brothers were created by Mojo Jojo in jail, to be evil counterparts to the Powerpuff Girls. After pilfering the formula Professor Utonium used to create the Powerpuff Girls, he made plans to create an all male trio of transhumans. Using axillary hair of another criminal, snails and a dog tail as ingredients, in contrast to sugar, spice and everything nice. As bonding agent, he used an impure form of Chemical X he found in the toilet. His experiment was succesful and resulted in the creation of the Rowdyruff Boys. In the confrontation with the Powerpuff Girls, they prove themselves to be their physical superior and beat them without breaking a sweat. But under the guidance of Sarah Bellum, the Powerpuff Girls challenged the boys again, only to lure them into a trap. Instead of battling the boys, they kiss the boys. Disgusted by this act of affection, the stress level of the boys maxed out and as a result of the impurity of Chemical X that was bonded to their compositional matrices, they exploded. This wasn't however the end of the Rowdyruff Boys. The Men in Black and the Skyway Patrol saw use to a group like the Rowdyruff Boys. As part of Project Rowdy, they collected their bits and revived the trio. Then they give the boys military training and making them battle ready for 6 years. Chapter 3 Butch appeared for the first time in the comic, battling Jenny, alongside his brothers. Although it was supposed to be a mere simulation, a simple battle exercise, turned into a slaughter, as in the battle, Jenny's arm was torn off, before Butch blasted her into the ground. He started to taunt her and would have blasted her again, if he wasn't stopped by Brick, who ordered him to stand down. As he kept taunting Jenny, Noreen Wakeman pulled his ear, asking him to return the arm. But further taunts are stopped by Dr. John Brisbaine, who ordered them to return to the Headquarters. Chapter 11 The Rowdyruff Boys were called after the Cluster Attack on the Megaville Arts Center. Butch quickly found a souvenir amongst the debris, Nool's skull. They quickly confronted the Powerpuff Girls who appeared on stage. This was much to their surprise and Brick's annoyance. Brick refuted Bubbles' claim to a fallen Jenny, that it was all over, before asking his brothers if they had fun. Butch answered by stating that since not everything was broken yet, they didn't have enough fun. When Brick continued expressing his hate for the girls, Butch stated that his initial destruction did anger him. But it was apparent that his anger wasn't as extreme as with Brick. As Brick kept monologueing, he grabbed the robot skull from Butch' hands. But when Brick expressed his willingness to deceive his masters, just as Dynamo broke through the stage, Butch tried to shut him up but it was already too late. Weasel left Dynamo and with the reveal of Brick's true intentions, he started to lecture the boys. They were however all caught by surprise as Boomer started to randomly kiss every female near him. Butch asked how stupid Boomer was, while Brick believed his brother had a st Brick was sure that Boomer had a strategy. They discussed this notion until it became clear that Boomer was indeed, just an idiot. Personality Butch is the rowdiest of the Rowdyruff boys. He is arrogant'''Comic Page: Mommy's Girl, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, brutal, violent'Comic Page:' RowdyRuff Boys, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, and somewhat immature'Comic Page:' Chapter 3, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, and is shown to be rude towards others'Comic Page:' Chapter 3, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He also has a love for violence'Comic Page:' Sparks Fly Everywhere In Sight, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and enjoys hurting others'Comic Page:' RowdyRuff Boys, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He made it no secret that he hates the Powerpuff Girls for what they did to them'Comic Page:' Sparks Fly Everywhere In Sight, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Despite his disrespectful and sadistic nature and feelings of hatred towards the girls, he does prioritize his self-preservation as he tried to shut Brick up, when his plot was about to be discovered'Comic Page:' Rants, and Robots (Broken and Big), Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He also hasn't a high opinion of Boomer, questioning the latters mental stabiltiy'Comic Page:' Makeout Fallout, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and intelligence'Comic Page:' Makeout Fallout, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He was willing however to reconsider this position'Comic Page:' Kiss-Fest 2015, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, but was eventually proven right all along'Comic Page:' Kiss-Fest 2015, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Appearance Butch has a much different appearance than in the series. He wears totally black clothes, he only has two green stripes on his sleeves. He has short black hair and green eyes. During deployment as a government field agent, his clothing changes again. His hair is now spiked. He wears green upper body armor with grey accents and sleeves. Unlike his brothers, his armor has a hoodie and his hands and lower arms are covered by huge armplates, with two green orbs into them. His legs are proteced by grey lower body armor with green knee protection. Underneath, he wears grey sneakers. His cartoon counterpart had forest green shirt with one black stip, black pants, and sneakers. Butch has short black bangs parted in a similar style to Buttercup's, with a small rectangular cowlick standing up in the back. Powers and Abilities Butch, being a transhuman and a part of the Rowdyruff Boys, is a very powerful character with a vast variety of abilities: *'Energy Absorption (''Possibly):' Butch is likely able to create an energy shield that can be used to absorb energy'TV Episode:' The Boys Are Back in Town, Powerpuff Girls. *'Energy Projection:' Butch is able to produce energy blasts. **'Laser Vision (Possibly):' Butch is likely able to fire lasers from his eyes, like the Powerpuff Girls can. *'Flight:' Butch and his brothers are able to fly, without the need of wings'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Heat Vision (Possibly):' Brick and his borther are able to heat objects by simply looking at it. *'Sonic Boom Generation (Possibly):' Butch and his brothers is likely able to create sonic booms, that devastating their environment'TV Episode:' The Boys Are Back in Town, Powerpuff Girls. *'Superhuman Durability:' Butch and his brothers are extremely durable, and far more durable than the Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Superhuman Speed:' Butch and his brothers are very fast. Their speed is likely on par or even surpassing the speed of the Powerpuff Girls, which would mean their speed is absolute and allows them to travel through time'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Superhuman Strength:' Butch and his brothers are extremely strong, with their strength levels far surpassing those of the Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Typhogenesis:' While flying, Butch and his brothers can produce an obtrusively smoke in their color. The smoke disables the sight and breathing of all who are caught in it'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'X-ray Vision (Possibly):''' Butch and his brothers are likely able to see through objects. Origin He is an antagonist from the Cartoon Network series The Powepuff Girls. He and his brothers were the male counterparts of the girls, so anything that the girls stood for, the boys would be against it, often doing the opposite of what the girls do. They do graffiti, terrorize people on the streets, make mess and that kind of things. They would often clash with the girls on every encounter and usually the battles would be long and fierce with the boys taking the upperhand later. However, the girls figured out how to beat them: Kissing. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each layed one on their perspective counterparts which in the end made the boys explode. Later on, HIM resurrected them and made them even stronger than before. However they were eventually defeated. They have made several appearances since then. He seems to have retained his violent side in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. References }} Category:Male Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Minor Character Category:Transhuman Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Antagonist Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:American Characters